the greatest fear of all
by sango's child
Summary: sango and miroku have an encounter. srry sucka at summarries.rated teen because of bi words lol.


Disclaimer: I do not own the show inuyasha. I do own this fanfic though. This is sango speaking

_**THE GREATEST FEAR OF ALL**_

The sun was setting and kagome left to go home. Inu yasha was worried about her but won't admit it because well he likes pounding on shippo's poor head. Kirara sat basking in what was left of the sun. Miroku that lecherous monk was sitting engulfed in his own world. He was always thinking when he wasn't around women or acting as a leech.

He was very attractive and always with that serious face, hand grasping his staff and relaxing under the shade of a big oak tree with eyes wondering as if searching for something. His eyes that when looks at me just leads me into my own world. Kirara meowed at me as if she new what I was thinking. The moon came out and kaedae looked out. Inu yasha walked into the cabin and I followed. I looked out to see if miroku was there but he wasn't. The dark sky had submerged him.

"Miroku, the…um... kaedae made dinner." I said in a small voice

Miroku voice said," thank you. I'll be there shortly."

Then I completely forgot why I was worried in the first place. He walked in and sat next to me and complemented kaedae on the food. He was so quiet even when we were talking about naraku and all today he never tried anything perverted. He walked out and I felt my heart jolt. Never had I thought of the day that miroku would never touch me and it felt like I was missing something. I felt my soul crash onto the floor and turning into dust. Truth is I enjoyed every time he touched me though the area where he touched was not to be touched. I felt as if I had to do some thing so I lied.

"I want to go for a walk", I said.

"Feh", said Inu yasha and I guessed that meant he didn't care.

The wind blew and the current strong, but all I can think about was him. That perverted smile, that forbidden touch, and the way he used to close his eyes while eating. I walked to the hot-springs and there he was relaxing in the spring. Then I stared at him and I walked over. My heart pounding, legs shaking, hands twitching and my mind racing with thought at every angle. He had his shirt off and it was a beautiful site. He was well built and every part of his body was magnificent. His abs were tight and strong. He was luscious from head to toe.

"Sango, come out from there! I know u are there."Miroku said in a serious, but loving voice.

I walked out with a smirk on my face and said,"monk, what are you up to?"

Miroku just turned away and stared at the moon and said," have you ever wondered what outside of this universe is like? Have you ever wished for something u wanted so bad? "

"Wat?"

"Where are my manners? Care to join me."

I nodded and jumped in. I stared at him and his expression was unreadable. Then he came close and I stared at him and he said:

"My heart's desire is to be cured of such menace." He said showing me the part of his hand that the wind tunnel came from and continued," The wish I had been to get rid of it but I'm losing hope and I'm losing everything."

"No, I'm here for u and I'll always be there for you"

That's when I started feeling my heart pounding and then he swooped in front of me and kissed me. His lips were soft. The kiss was passionate and luscious. I was about to let go but then I felt my emotions taking over me and then he let go.

"My deepest fear is losing u", he whispered in my ear.

"Same here and I'll help u.everyone will help u and I……"

"Shhh, I believe you but right now its time for you to give me strength to move on okay."

"I will"

That night I knew miroku would always be my side. He still is a lecherous monk but he is still the guy I love and we will always be together no matter what. He loved me no matter what the world brought. Kirara is my witness.

He was with me and made me feel like the world was for us and us alone. Now, I know that he is the one and only love of my life.

"now can i touch your ass?" he said in his lecherous vooice

"Go to hell."

THE END

SANGO'S CHILD TANGO

WHO IS YOUR FAVE INUYASHA CHARACTER.TELL ME AND MAYBE I CAN MAKE A FANFIC OF THE CHARACTER FOR U. THIS IS TOALL MY FRIENDS ESPECIALLY MY INUYASHA BUDDY :INUYASHABEACHGIRL.

HOPEU ENJOYED READING IT AS I DID WRITING. THIOS IS SANGO'S CHILD SAYIN' SEE YA


End file.
